Chad Kroeger
Chad Kroeger, właściwie Chad Robert Turton (ur. 15 listopada 1974 w Hanna) – kanadyjski wokalista, gitarzysta rytmiczny, współzałożyciel oraz autor tekstów zespołu Nickelback. Jest przyrodnim bratem basisty zespołu Mike’a Kroegera. Prócz aktywności w zespole, jest także producentem muzycznym, oraz komponuje muzykę do filmów. Od 2002 roku współzałożyciel wytwórni 604 Records. Gra na gitarach marki Paul Reed Smith. Życiorys Urodził się i wychowywał w małym miasteczku Hanna położonym w prowincji Alberta, 215 km, na północny wschód od Calgary. Gdy miał 2 lata, rodzinę opuścił ojciec. Na gitarze zaczął grać w wieku 13 lat, za namową swojej matki. Jego pierwszą gitarą był czarny model Flying V o nazwie „Hurricane”. W młodości był niepokornym dzieckiem. Kiedy miał 14 lat trafił do zakładu dla nieletnich, za włamanie się do swojej szkoły. Gdy miał 18 lat, dowiedział się, że on i jego brat Mike Kroeger mają różnych ojców. Swój żal opisał później w utworach „Too Bad”, oraz „Should've Listened”. Od najmłodszych lat swego życia kochał muzykę. Na pierwszy koncert wybrał się gdy miał 13 lat, był to występ grupy Metallica oraz The Cult. Po skończeniu szkoły, postanowił założyć własny zespół. W młodości, aby się móc utrzymać, przez krótki okres zajmował się sprzedażą narkotyków, o czym wspomniał później w piosence „Worthy to Say”. Do jego ulubionych wykonawców muzycznych należą m.in.: Big Wreck, Metallica, Rage Against The Machine, Alice in Chains, The Beatles. Nickelback (od 1995) W 1996 roku napisał dziesięć piosenek, pożyczył od swego ojczyma 1500 dolarów i przekonał swego brata, kuzyna Brandona i przyjaciela Ryana aby nagrać je w Vancouver. Przyjaciel zarezerwował im czas w studiu należącym do „Turtle Records”. Wtedy też narodziła się pierwsza nazwa zespołu „Village Idiot”, lecz szybko ją zmienili na „Brick”. Gdy skończyli nagrywać materiał na demo „Hesher”, przyjęli nazwę Nickelback. Po wydaniu debiutanckiego albumu, „Curb”, gdzie Kroeger opisał różnie historie ze swego życia, jak i swych przyjaciół, wyruszyli w swoją pierwszą trasę, po kanadyjskich klubach. W międzyczasie Kroeger pracował jako sprzedawca powierzchni reklamowej. Nabyte doświadczenie, wykorzystał później w promocji zespołu. W roku 1998 wydał z zespołem drugi album, „The State”. Za sprawą utworu „Leader of Men”, zespołem zaczęły interesować się duże wytwórnie. W końcu grupa podpisała kontrakt z Roadrunner Records, oraz EMI. „The State” zostało ponownie wydane, w marcu 2000 roku, tym razem już na całym świecie. Grupa aktywnie koncertowała, supportując takich wykonawców jak Creed, czy Kiss. W roku 2001, wraz z producentem Rickiem Parasharem, został producentem debiutanckiego albumu kanadyjskiej grupy rockowej Default. We wrześniu tego samego roku, wraz z grupą Nickelback wydał album „Silver Side Up”, który okazał się momentem przełomowym w historii zespołu, jak i samego wokalisty. Utwór „How You Remind Me”, w którym opisał rozstanie ze swoją ówczesną dziewczyną, okazał się kluczem do sukcesu. W 2002 roku zespół otrzymał między innymi cztery statuetki prestiżowych Juno Awards, które są kanadyjskim odpowiednikiem Grammy. Potem posypały się nagrody dla najlepszego zespołu, najlepszego albumu, singli, dla najlepszych teledysków, a na początku 2003 roku Kroeger został uznany za najlepszego autora tekstów. W roku 2002 roku Kroeger wraz z prawnikiem Jonathanem Walvatne założył wytwórnię 604 Records, która wydaje płyty takich zespołów jak Theory of a Deadman, Armchair Cynics, oraz Marianas Trench. W tym samym roku, Kroeger nagrał wspólnie z wokalistą hardrockowej grupy Saliva Joseyem Scottem, gitarzystą grupy Theory of a Deadman, Tylerem Connollym i perkusistą grupy Pearl Jam Mattem Cameronem utwór „Hero”, który promował film „Spider Man”. Utwór okazał się sukcesem, zdobywając m.in. nagrodę MTV Video Music Award for Best Video from a Film. W tym samym roku Kroeger nagrał z gitarzystą Carlosem Santaną utwór Why Don’t You & I, który znalazł się na płycie gitarzysty Shaman, oraz został wydany na singlu. Także w roku 2002, wraz z Joeyem Moi, został producentem debiutanckiej płyty grupy Theory of a Deadman. Wraz z wokalistą tejże grupy, Tylerem Connoly skomponował oraz napisał teksty piosenek. Utwory z albumu odniosły spory sukces na kanadyjskich oraz amerykańskich listach. W 2003 roku Kroeger wystąpił gościnnie na płycie Bo Bice’a „The Real Thing”, gdzie napisał tekst, oraz zagrał na gitarze w utworze „You’re Everything”. We wrześniu 2003 roku, wydał z zespołem czwarty album „The Long Road”, który był promowany przez singel „Someday”. Odbył z zespołem trasę, która trwała cały rok, i zakończyła się z końcem 2004 roku. W roku 2005 wystąpił gościnnie na drugiej solowej płycie perkusisty Motley Crue Tommy’ego Lee zatytułowanej „Tommyland: The Ride”. Kroeger zagrał na gitarze w utworze „Trying to be Me”. Został także producentem kilku utworów grupy Armchair Cynics wydanych na płycie „Killing the Romance”. W tym samym roku, w październiku wydał piąty album z grupą Nickelback, „All the Right Reasons”. Utworem promującym album był utwór „Photograph”, w którym Kroeger powrócił do lat swej młodości, opisał swoją historię, kiedy to jeszcze wychowywał się w Hanna. Grupa nakręciła także teledysk w rodzinnej miejscowości wokalisty, oraz basisty. W roku 2006 wyruszył z zespołem w trasę koncertową, która łącznie składała się ze 162 koncertów, i trwała 2 lata. Podczas trasy, wraz z grupą supportował Bon Jovi, oraz The Rolling Stones. W roku 2007 ponownie wziął udział w projekcie muzycznym Carlosa Santany. Tym razem napisał tekst, oraz zaśpiewał i zagrał na gitarze akustycznej w utworze „Into the Night”. Utwór został wydany na singlu, oraz zrealizowano do niego teledysk. Utwór dotarł do 4 miejsca na liście przebojów w Australii, oraz 2 w Kanadzie. Także w tym samym roku, Kroeger wspomógł muzyka country, Travisa Triita podczas prac nad jego albumem „The Storm”, gdzie muzyk zawarł cover grupy Nickelback, „Should’ve Listened”. W roku 2008, Kroeger wydał szósty studyjny album z zespołem Nickelback, zatytułowany „Dark Horse”. W roku 2009, prócz trasy koncertowej, Kroeger udzielał się również w innych projektach. Został współautorem dwóch utworów, na nową płytę grupy Daughtry, które zostały wydane na singlach. Poza tym, wspólnie z Brettem Jamesem napisał tekst do utworu „It’s a Business Doing Pleasure with You” muzyka country, Tima McGraw’a. Wystąpił także gościnnie na płycie Timbaland,a gdzie w duecie z raperem Sebastianem, zaśpiewał w utworze „Tomorrow In the Bottle”. W roku 2010 Kroeger zaśpiewał gościnnie w utworze „Pornstar Dancing” grupy My Darkest Days. W zespole na gitarze zagrał także gościnnie Zakk Wylde. Problemy z prawem 22 czerwca 2006 roku został zatrzymany przez policję w Surrey za jazdę w stanie nietrzeźwym. Został wypuszczony z aresztu po wpłaceniu kaucji. Za ten incydent, Kroeger został ukarany grzywną w wysokości 600 dolarów, oraz dostał zakaz prowadzenia auta przez rok. Reprezentujący wokalistę prawnik Marvin Stern planował apelację od wyroku chcąc zarzucić policjantom naruszenie praw Kroegera, ponieważ jeden z funkcjonariuszy poprosił muzyka o chuchnięcie, kiedy wyczuł od niego zapach alkoholu. Podobna sprawa została niedawno odrzucona przez sąd apelacyjny Kolumbii Brytyjskiej, więc Stern ogłosił, że jego klient zrezygnował z apelacji. Życie prywatne Chad Kroeger jest żonaty z kanadyjską piosenkarką Avril Lavigne, którą poznał podczas pracy nad jej piątym albumem studyjnym. Para pobrała się w lipcu 2013 roku w rezydencji Château de la Napoule w Mandelieu-la-Napoule na południu Francji. W 2015 roku Lavigne wniosła pozew o rozwód. Dyskografia Wyprodukowane albumy 1996 * Curb 1998 * The State 2001 * Silver Side Up 2002 * Live at Home * Theory of a Deadman * Three Sided Coin 2003 * The Long Road 2005 * All the Right Reasons 2008 * Live at Sturgis 2006 * Dark Horse 2011 * Here and Now Inne projekty *2002 – „Hero” – autor tekstu, współkompozytor, śpiew, gitara rytmiczna *2002 – „Why Don’t You & I” (Carlos Santana) – śpiew, gitara rytmiczna *2003 – „You’re Everything” (Bo Bice) – autor tekstu, gitara rytmiczna *2005 – „Tryin to Be Me” (Tommy Lee) – gitara rytmiczna *2007 – „Into the Night” (Carlos Santana) – śpiew, autor tekstu, gitara akustyczna *2007 – „Should've Listened” (Travis Tritt) – produkcja *2007 – „Seven Second Surgery” (Faber Drive) – współautor tekstów *2009 – „No Suprise” (Daughtry) – współautor tekstu *2009 – „Life After You” (Daughtry) – współautor tekstu *2009 – „It’s a Business Doing Pleasure with You” (Tim McGraw) – współautor tekstu *2009 – „Tomorrow In the Bottle” (Timbaland feat. Sebastian) – śpiew *2010 – „Pornstar Dancing” (My Darkest Days feat. Zakk Wylde) – śpiew Single Instrumentarium Gitary elektryczne: * Paul Reed Smith McCarty 2 * Epiphone 7-strunowy * Gretsch * Gibson Les Paul Silverburst Gitary akustyczne: * Tacoma * Yamaha CJX32 Wzmacniacz: * Mesa – BoogieTriple Rectifier Heads * Mesa 4x12 Recto Standard Cabs Efekt gitarowy: * Roger Mayer Vision Wah * Boss Tremolo Tr2 Kostka gitarowa: * Dunlop Tortex 0.6 Zobacz też *Antoni Smykiewicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji